This invention relates generally to liquid purification devices, and more specifically to a liquid purifier separating a mineral abrasive from a liquid used in waterjet cutting operations.
In waterjet cutter technology, in which a narrow stream of liquid is shot at the workpiece at a supersonic speed to cut the workpiece, an abrasive material such as garnet is frequently added to the cutting liquid to assist in the cutting process. The concentration of garnet in the liquid must be greatly reduced before the liquid can be discarded.
Traditional methods of garnet removal in this application includes multi-compartmentalized liquid separators with baffles interspaced between the compartments. Since the liquid in these liquid purifiers travels in only one axial direction, the separation process is somewhat ineffective. Also, when these separators become filled with the impurity, the purifiers must be disengaged and manually emptied. This process requires considerable time and effort.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provide including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.